In the past it has been necessary for a young child to play on a hard, flat surface such as a hardwood floor or a cement driveway in order to effectively operate a spinning top. Such a surface is of course required because presently known tops, once spun, descend to the ground where they spin or rotate on a hardened shank provided on the lower end of the top. Therefore the top as described above cannot be used in a grassy area such as a park or field where children generally like to play.